Steven/Gem Fighters
Steven Universe is a playable character in Steven Universe: Gem Fighters and is a member of the Crystal Gems About Steven Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show of the same name. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the first and only member of human descent and hybrid nature of the protagonist team the Crystal Gems. A human-Gem hybrid as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Appearance Base Costume According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly dark brown hair and full black irises. He wears a red T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. Tiger Millionaire To become Tiger Millionaire, Steven wears a little mask of a tiger nose with teeth, a salmon collared shirt with rolled up sleeves, Valhalla-purple suspenders, and a hot-purple tie emblazoned with a gold dollar sign, all in addition to his usual jeans and sandals. He also slicks back his hair with Margarine. In the ring, he carries a variety of thematically appropriate props, such as a pink suitcase embossed with a gold dollar sign and a gigantic cell phone roughly his size. Gear * Head: Changes the look of his hair, face and eyes * Torso: Changes the look of his shirt, can change it into jackets and such * Legs: Changes the look of his pants, can changes it into shorts and such * Accessory: Changes the look of his shield,bubble, and can change the look of Lion and Watermelon Steven Alternate Outfits Not exactly premier skins but are special costumes that come with set bonuses, based on episodes from the show * Dream Steven - "Chille Tid" * Farmer Steven - "Watermelon Steven" * Workout Steven - "Coach Steven" * Tuxedo Steven - "Mr.Greg" Premier Skins * Tiger Millionaire Moveset Special Moves * Shield Toss: '''Steven will throw his shield at the opponent, it will the hit the opponent before returning to his hand * '''Shield Vibration: '''Steven hits his shield and sends out a vibration, knocking the opponent backward, allowing for combo opportunities * '''Dual Shields: '''Steven will throw one shield at the opponent lodging it in their chest before throwing a second one into them * '''Spike Bubble: '''Steven will summon his bubble and then spikes will come out and will launch them into the air * '''Laser Light Cannon: '''Steven will summon a mini laser light cannon which will fire a small blast of energy at the opponent * '''Lion: '''Steven will place his arm forward and will climb on top of Lion ** if one were to press the 1 button Steven will throw his shield at the opponent ** If one were to press the 2 button Steven will launch off Lion and slam his shield into them ** if one were to press the 3 button Lion willl tackle and claw the opponent * '''Forward Throw: '''Steven grabs the opponent and then throws his shield into the opponent's chest, knocking the opponent back * '''Backward Throw: '''Steven grabs the opponent and throws the opponent into the air and Lion will launch into the air and tackle them to the ground behind the opponent, Character Power * '''Summon: '''Steven can summon one of three things, if the four button is pressed with up, he will summon Lion to do some attacks, if the four button is pressed with down, he will summon a Watermelon Steven to attack the opponent and if the left or right button is pressed with four he will summon his bubble for defense Gear Moves * '''Shield Projectile: '''Steven will launch his shield straight from his gem, its a rather fast projectile, replaces '''Shield Toss * Shield Boomerang: '''Steven will launch his shield at the opponent which will then come back and hit the opponent in the back as it comes back to his hands, replaces '''Shield Toss Super Move * '''Heroic Lineage: '''Steven starts off the super move by launching his shield at the opponent and if it hits the opponent will stumble backward, as this happens Steven will rush over and uppercut the opponent in the jaw, launching them into the air, Lion will then jump into the air and grab the opponent from the air and will then pull them to the ground and attacking them before Steven punches them in the head with his shield and throwing them into the air and shooting the laser light cannon at them, sending them to the ground. Interactions * Intro 1: Steven comes in while he catches his shield and says his line and then the opponent will say their line and then Steven gets into a battle stance as he says his second line * Intro 2: The opponent comes in and says their line, while Steven rides in on Lion and says his line while the opponent says theirs, Steven will dismount Lion * Outro: Steven summons his shield and jumps into the air with his shield extended, the screen will then say "Steven Wins" Steven/Intro Quotes Steven/Battle Quotes Steven Universe/Quotes